The rise of Zorro
by vampire hunter 000
Summary: Aang and friends went to Alamos town for Katarra's competion. The day before the competion they went on tour and found out that Alamos town's garden was destroyed. Also a creature appeared in town square.


**Hi guys this is my second fan fiction story. I've put some of own characters in this story. They were fun to right about. Also for the people who enjoyed this story there's going to be another part of this story that I'm working on right now, it's called The Fight for Alamos Town. Enjoy. Also it's based on the pokemon movie the rise of darkria. **

**The rise of Zorro**

**Tim's P.O.V**

This creature appeared in town square the result all is collapsing. What could be the true meaning to this horrible nightmare? The nightmare told me exactly what I needed to do; I need to leave Roxon for the world. Wow Gordon's diary what interesting find. I closed the diary and dust went everywhere. (Cough splutter choke) BEEP, BEEP BEEEEP. Oh now another shock wave, I need to go outside now and investigate.

**Aang's P.O.V**

It was another typical day, the sun is shiny no cloud in sight perfect weather for flying but the town has tight rule for flying animals so we are kinder walking the way over. We have been walking for 6 hours straight and I'm exhausted, and then I notice that the sun is going down it was a beautiful sunset the second best one I've seen yet. "Should we be there by now." Asked Katarra "Almost and there it is Alamos town right over that hill." Replied Zuko. I have to admit bringing that map was a good idea. Katarra started to run and saying "So many dresses in so little time." When she was a little further away from us Katarra stopped. When we caught up there was a massive rock mountain in the way. "Hmmm apparently we took the wrong way." Everybody mourned. "But there are no other routes to get to Alamos Town." Said Zuko. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, WE ARE LOW ON SUPPLIES AND I'M HUNGRY!" Yelled Sokkar. "Well we can make camp here for the night I guess, we got enough food to last tonight plus tomorrow we can think of an idea how to get past the mountain rock thing?" "Aang that is a good idea, ok I'll start cooking our dinner." Said Katarra. Everybody started to make the camp, Katarra was cooking dinner, Zuko is making the fire and Sokkar is putting the sleeping bags on the ground and he isn't really going that great so I walked up to Sokkar and give him a helping hand. When we are finishing the camp we had dinner. Man you can give Katarra any type of food you got she can make it into a first class meal. After dinner we all went to our sleeping bags and fell a sleep.

"Aang… Aang… please help… I'm zo…" "Aang get up now there is a surprise here." "What a dream some one was talking to me but who. I woke up and I saw a hot air balloon and this girl. "Hi there I'm Alice and my assistant Freesia a salamander a very rare sort of salamander in fact no one knows he's sub species is but I think his a crimson salamander. "So you want a ride or are good." "Yes we like a ride please." Said Sokkar. Without a word we piled on the hot air balloon it went silent when Zuko went in Alice didn't leave her eyes on Zuko but I don't think she likes him I believe she is afraid of him well no wonder the Earth Nation was under the control of the Fire Nation a few years back. "I'm Katarra and I'm entering the Alamos Town bending competition in water category." "I am Aang and I'm the Avatar." I already know that Aang you saved a main part of the Earth Nation." "I am Sokkar." "I am Zuko and I'm the fire lord." "Oh you look like a good bunch of friends." Said Alice "I am a hot air balloon tour guide of Alamos Town but must my time I play leaf whistle." Alice started play on her leaf whistle it was beautiful every note seemed to leap out of the leaf and showed a seen. Then a flock of birds came near and Alice whistle to them then they nod they head then they flew a heard of us. "They are showing me where the wind is blowing." ARRRRAH! "Is everyone okay, that could be the air currents but it was strange." "Sorry about that I know I can give you the tour." Everybody was excited we were coming here for Katarra's competition and now we a having a tour.

This place is great Alamos town has everything they got shopping malls, food stands, a dojo, hospitable, even a little something for benders a giant fighting rink, a park, and a weird tower. Alice and Freesia guide us to cotton candy stand. "So who wants cotton candy?" "WE DO!" "Ok 5 cotton candy sticks please Zack." "Alright Alice 5 cotton candy sticks, that will be $3.50 please. Alright here's $3.50 Zack." "Come again guys." "The cotton candy is delicious." said Sokkar. "I know Zack makes the best cotton candy in the entire nation, people come here far and wide to have Zack's cotton candy sticks. Alice handed a piece of cotton candy to Freesia who's sitting on Alice's right shoulder. He gave the biggest roar that I heard from a small creature. "I know its yummy isn't." Freesia nodded his head a lot of times. He reminds me of Momo so much but with better manners. "Hang on is that who I think it is." "Callum, Tyson and Karla!" "Hi there guys, how's the exploring going?" "Great we have found a treasure and who are they Alice." Said Callum. Oh this is Aang, Katarra, Sokkar and Zuko." "Aang and friends this is Callum an Earth bender, Tyson a water bender and Karla a Fire bender." Callum is like an ordinary earth bender easier way to explain him like a mini Hulk and only wearing a quarter half jeans. Tyson looks like calm one out of the group and the youngest one to; he looks like 17 year old kid. Karla looks like the aggressive one in the group she's seems to never smile and the eyes are creepy they never seem to blink." "Alice you've groaned on me, what happen to the little girl?" Said Callum. "Callum its being 2 years since you guys have left." "Do you want to see the treasure we got?" Said Tyson. "Alright Tyson show me what you got." Tyson dropped the small back pack into his hands and started to open it. It's a golden orb with diamonds all a round it. "And there's more." Tyson started to zip the first pouch. It was a small bronze dragon statue. "They are amazing and beautiful." Said Alice. "Well see yaw around Alice." "Wait, were did you get these from?" "We got this from a crescent shaped island in the Fire Nation, well we should be on away to my apartment to put these treasures in there and start our next adventure." Said Callum "Hang on you guys just got here how about you join the tour with us." Alice you forget how we role, when there is treasure to be seek out explore team C.T.K. well find it." "We are thinking of founding the great jewels of the sea, well bye." Said Karla. Man she evening speaks creepy." The three left in fancily order. "Guys we've got 2 more stops left until the tour is done." "WHAT!" Only 2 more stops left." We all yelled. "Yep the day went quick today oh well; next stop the Alamos town garden."

**Katarra's P.O.V**

We've enter the garden; it was beautiful everything was on order to flowers to water features. These kids saw us and calling Alice's name. "ALICE, ALICE!" "Hi guys, you've groan so big." "Where's Adam?" Said Alice "his not here yet, we are going to see if his home, well see you soon Alice." "Bye Alice." "They a the neighbor hood kids, they play in the park every day of the year and Adam is the leader of them." We continue our tour in the park; we saw some of Freesia's friends, there's a dog named Howler, a miniature dragon called Sparx and a giant mole called Hunter. The group is so cute playing tricks on each other like running away from each other. Before we know it Freesia's friends went off into the bushes.

We kept on walking admiring the park in every way. Out of no where this person was running. Alice, Alice come quick it's a disaster." "This way come." Said Blake. Blake wait up. Said Alice. Um who is that Alice?" Said Sokkar. "That's Blake his town's runner and his father is the mayor of Alamos Town."

We ran to catch up to Blake, boy is he fast, well his the towns runner I guess you have to pretty fast to get the orders in time.

When we caught up to Blake he pointed out a completely destroyed water feature and ancient walls. "Who could do a horrible thing like this?" said Alice. "It was Zorro." Someone said some way. This dashing young man came out behind the water feature and walk up to Alice. "Who's Zorro?" said Aang. "The thing that is responsible for this havoc." There was a rustling noise from this a bush. "Zorro." Said the guy who likes Alice. He let out a humongous Tidal wave in that direction. "WAAAA, what is that for." "Tim a you alright?" said Alice "Yes, I'm alright except that I'm drench." Replied Tim. "Every one this is Tim his a scientist." Tim started to investigate the react feature. "Interesting" Tim said. Then a bit of the react wall gave way and landed on Tim's head. "Ouch!" Tim shrieked. "Are you alright again Tim?" said Alice. "Yes, yes I'm fine really. Said Tim. Alice you know you don't have to be nice to him, you going to be my wife remember. Said that guy proudly. "No way." We all said in shock. "Who is that guy?" Said Aang to Tim. Baron Amatol. Said Tim with a sigh. "No way, I'm too young to think about marriage." We all sighed in relief. "Ha-ha very funny Alice plus this isn't the place or time to talk about this matter, now let's go to my place." "Cool it, Alice is so not interested. Even Freesia agrees with me, he went off Alice's shoulder and stood right next to me and snarled at Baron Amatol. "Excuse me young lady, BUTT OUT!" "And you pathetic salamander, I've being putting up with you now I've had it you stubborn, pathetic, sorry of an excuse salamander." I look at Freesia he was shaking; I had feeling that should move out of the way. I obeyed the sudden jolt of fear even Baron Amatol started to back away; Freesia was know red hot he evening started hover off the ground. Pretty soon he was at the same height of Baron Amatol and he even started to say something aggressively. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MIGHTY RACE, AND YOU DARE SPEAK TO ALICE LIKE THAT. Freesia turned white and glowing, he seems to be changing. "Freesia stop this now, you are scaring." Said Alice. Just then Freesia look out Alice, there was a huff; slowly Freesia stopped glowing and started turn back to his original colour. Before he could hit the ground Alice caught him; "poor Freesia." Alice said in a kind gentle voice. "Baron Amatol… huh where did he go?" We turned around where Baron Amatol back away, and he was gone. "Coward." We all said. Freesia was now a sleep in Alice's arms, he was cute so innocent like that thing never happen to him. "Freesia, you are my best friend in the whole world, you give me companionship, happiness and always making me laugh even if it humiliates yourself in the public, but you to protective you scare me when that happens to you I feel like I've going to lose you, so can you cool down a bit I'll let you now when I'm in trouble." "Remember our friendship didn't go as well before." Said Alice It was so beautiful it brings a tear to your eye. I think their friendship is stronger than anything in the world. A few seconds later Freesia woke up; he looks around and smiled at Alice. He then squirmed out of Alice's arms and then went up to her shoulder and went GA! "Let's go guys we've got a tour to finish." Said Alice

**Zuko's P.O.V**

We exit the garden, and then Alice guides us to these towers. "The left tower represents time and the right tower represents space, let's go inside and have look." Said Alice. We went inside; it was great; some sort of statue was on a small staircase. "Hey Katarra this where we host the competition this year in two days." Said Alice. Then Katarra went all girly and screaming and all that girly stuff. "Also that statue other there is the founder of the space-time towers and the garden, his also my great grandfather Gordon." "Wow." all said in amazement. One guy made all of this; I'm impressed Gordon most be smart to make all of this stuff. "Oh I forget to tell you that Tim's science lab is under us do you want to see it." We went down these long staircases to see Tim. "How long until we get there." Complained Sokkar. "We are here now Sokkar." Said Alice. Alice knocks on the door no response she knocks again yet again no response; she began to turn the knob but was lock. "Funny the door is never lock." Alice started to bash the door and nothing happened. She started to look around for a hint for a key. She found it was under a spider's web, she grabs the keys beside the spider. But the spider doesn't even knew that Alice has swipe the key under its web, it look like it was under a hypnoses spell it just stared at the door. "Hmmm I thought Tim trained that spider to guard that key from any one except for him." "Something is wrong the spider is motionless and the door is lock and it's not even dark now. She put the key in the keyhole it opened. Alice was the first to go in then the rest of the us did. What we saw was unimaginable sight. This dark figure had its hand on Tim's forehead. He was huge he was wearing a big black cloak, a mask that was connected to the cloak and those red eyes. He saw us then he disappeared into the floor. Alice ran to Tim. Tim, Tim get up now. Tim opened his eyes and said. "Hey guys that was a weird dream I saw creature destroying everything in sight." Said Tim. "Your right that was weird." Said Alice.

**Zorro's P.O.V**

That was close if I stood there any longer I would be in trouble. Now the next step to saving Alamos Town my home, is to confront the Avatar and his friends but would be the right time to do so. I can't do it now because of there surprise visit there will be suspicious. Oh what do? Hey he's the that guy who insults salamanders expressly the likes of Freesia who I know a lot of him; I know his ancestors, I know his race and I know his very on history, I'm kinda sadden because his the last of his species but as soon as tell him everything about his history he will be sadden too, I know what kind of pain he'll will feel soon because I'm the last of my kind as well maybe his pain won't be the same as mine because I saw with my very own eye's the second last Night Stalker fell to the ground to make matters worse he was my brother, those regit humans he did nothing wrong, my kind did nothing wrong we got the blame because of our special ability to make nightmares but no the one who should get the blame is that Malefor he was the one who destroyed everything. We tried to tell those humans what is going but no they thought we were lying and blaming the precious creature. I never hated humans until 100 years from next month. I've always hid in the darkness ever since making sure my existence is now beyond thought of, only now 1 in million humans ever think of existence. I always wonder why I help humans maybe that little girl from 100 years ago.

**Flash back in 1910**

"GET HIM HIS A NIGHT STALKER MAKE HIM DIED SO WE CONTINUE LIVING OUR LIVES IN NO FEAR OF HIS KIND!" What did I do to deserve this; my older brother is dead my kind is dead. I have to keep on running and hitting not so innocent humans. I've nearly wiped out today's hunters. I think I'll be safe here I look over arm there was a massive gash on my arm I lowered myself slowly without hurting my arm. What is this some sort of bell chime sound coming from? This little girl was running happily and then she stopped when she saw me now she walking up to me. I was too weak to protect myself. The little girl went up to me and put her hand on my arm. "Are you alright, are you hurt. Do not worries Lisa will make you better?

**Current day**

I shook off that last painful memory. Then I remember that humans don't live for long, well compared to my species we can live up to 900 years. Whoa where did he go? I ran and search far in the neighbor hood and then I found him but then realize that I'm in the main square that means HUMANS! "Hey look it's a, a Night Stalker. Everyone was screaming out loud. THE RUMOUR OF THE LAST NIGHT STALKER IS TRUE! Everyone is screaming its getting me a head ache. I escaped the town square but I've being chased by the Avatar and Baron whatever his name. The Avatar attacked with his a fierce fire ball; I dodged the incoming fire ball with such expertise. "Time for you to leave Night Stalker." Said Baron Amatol. "No I stay. "What?" Both said with mouth dropped. No way this humans a not making me go way; this is my home for 100 years if I go where would I go. No he has begun. I can feel he's presence nearby. I needed to get out of this alley way now and wait until night fall. I made a dark illusion ball at baron guy. It was a direct hit he fell to the ground and then turned to fat, slow and clumsy lizard thing. "What the?" Said the Avatar. "My name is Zorro and we will meet again Avatar. Danger is upon us Avatar you need to be ready by night fall understand."

**Sokkar P.O.V**

Things are getting weird some people have fell to the ground and having nightmares. The nightmares so bad that people are screaming its getting me a head ache. We are at the hospitable now helping Alice and the nurse with the people's nightmares. The nightmares are so bad that the rare Lunar Wing doesn't work. Just then Aang was carrying a lizard thing on his back. Why does the awesome thing happen to Aang like he found a two legged lizard that is so cool? I wish for one day unexpected but cool things happen to me. "Guys we have a problem, Zorro told me danger is upon us at nightfall." "Hang on who is Zorro?" Said Katarra. "Zorro is kinda a Night Stalker." "WHAT! You actually talked to a Night Stalker." We all said in complete shock. "Yes I did they are not as bad you think they are. In fact I think Zorro wasn't making the nightmares its something else."

When we were surprise of what Aang said all of a sudden all the people who are having nightmares woke up and was confused at Baron Al jerk. I was confused to. Why did Zorro the ruler of Alamos Town I like to call him turn Baron Al jerk into a lizard thing? Pretty soon Baron Al jerk woke up and was shock as we were then he faint. Everybody was rubbing the eyes in amazement. Yet again Baron Al jerk woke up and then he said. "Every one lend me your ears. Your expertise in bending the elements will help our town in this peril. Now everyone lets find this Night Stalker and kick him out of town, now who's with me." Baron Al Lizard I like to call him now got up and then march out of the hospitable with everyone in the room. "What do you think we should do Aang?" "Nothing Sokkar… Zorro is Innocent its something else is doing this." Said Aang. "I agree." Said Tim "You see when me, Alice and Freesia was in the garden when we were little. Alice climb up on to a rock wall and then a piece of the end crumbled away. She fell. Before she touches the ground this figure caught Alice and then the figure put her on the ground then it disappeared. Now I'm certain it was Zorro who saved you Alice." Freesia nods his head.

**Alice P.O.V**

"We have to stop them." Said Katarra. "But how… they pretty much made up there mind about Zorro. Hmm we could let this go on and help Zorro when he needs it." "Tim that's a kinda good idea but when we stand on side line every hit might hurt Zorro when we think he needs help he might have sever injuries." While we argue what to do my three friends Callum, Tyson and Karla were running to us in a hurry. "We have a problem. We can't go out of Alamos town." We ran to the bridge that is the exit to Alamos town it was all foggy. "You can't do anything about it even you walk right through it you end up back were you start." Said Tyson. Aang ran straight through it. He came back in matter of seconds. "Whoa I am sure I went straight." At the back of my eye I saw Karla rolling her eyes. I just shook my head in annoyed way.

We saw gruesome things happening to Zorro. They are attacking Zorro at the same time. He was dodging all this attacks with such gracefulness and beauty but like they saw nothing last forever. A massive fire ball hit him precisely on the arm. Then he fell to the ground. After that CRASH he hit the ground with a powerful blast of energy. There he lay motionless on the ground I think his dead. Baron Amatol laugh so hard he's on the ground laughing his head of. "Now we shall make sure his dead by everyone attack. The people attack but they miss some how? After the smoke died out he was gone. I was so angry I went up to Baron Amatol and punch him in the face and blood was coming out of he's nose. "Ouch what is that for Alice?" "That's for killing a harmless creature that has done nothing wrong." He did not say a word he walk away with tears in his eyes and sulking. Callum was laughing his head of. "Man Alice when did you start punching Barons in the face?" "Since now Callum."

There was menacing type of laughter. Everyone look at the creature laughing. "You humans a more arrogant than I thought you was. My name is Malefor the true ruler of this world. Humans must be exposed of because the human sprit is weak it has no need in the new world. Also you made my job heaps easy reason why? Because you killed off the last Night Stalker, also he will be the only one who can destroy me." The dragon x bird he is scary even scared Freesia. Malefor closed his eyes then he let out a massive ROAR. Aang was furious of the people and Malefor he dash to Malefor and attack. A direct hit but seems to do nothing. Malefor opened his eyes grab Aang and was crushing Aang in his hand. Katarra hit him with massive water bomb it stop him. He let go Aang. Aang was crush like peanut. But not to badly. Katarra caught Aang before he touch the ground but it was a trap. Malefor made this massive black ball and then it hit Aang and Katarra. Then they vanished into thin air. "GOOD BYE OLD EARTH!" Said Malefor

Could this be the end of this world?

The end?

**How was that guys? The next part will be done****.**

**My pen name is Wolf girl 003****.**


End file.
